Duele Verte
by clauly
Summary: -Yo te recuerdo-dijo la muchacha de cabellos negros mientras miraba al espejo sonreía .


Ciao~, sho de nuevo con uno de mis locos oneshot :v, en fin si ya se en ves de que me ponga a continuar mis otros fanfics xD, es que...ahh ya las tengo pero me da hueva actualizar! (?), esta flojera que no se manifiesta para correrla (?), en fin espero que les guste~.

cierto, ni khr! ni los personajes son mios, son propiedad de Akira Amano.

* * *

**Duele Verte.**

_Es fastidioso…ver día con día cada que estas con ese sujeto que…estúpidamente tiene un gran…¿gran?, tiene un enorme parecido a mí…a excepción de nuestro cabello dado que el mío es rubio...pero sin duda alguna si alguien nos viera juntos a "él", al bebe de chupón rojo que vi hace diez años y a mí…dirían que si somos familiares o algo por el estilo aunque tanto yo como ellos tenemos la misma duda de querer saber a qué se debe el enorme parecido entre nosotros._

_Y hablando de eso conmigo mismo, recordé aquel día de hace diez años justo cuando debíamos dar la herencia a la décima generación, todo…lo que nunca se me olvidara fue la primera vez que te vi, tenías una figura muy graciosa la cual permitía no dejarnos saber si eras hombre o mujer y una sola trenza en tus pequeños cabellos de ese entonces, después de eso tuvimos que dar la herencia el primer guardián del sol y yo, que no consideraba que "él" fuera digno de mi herencia…aunque en el fondo sabía que sí lo era pero por el simple hecho de que me recordaba a mí en todo aspecto hasta el de querer pelear por todo, decidí poner resistencia él tenía que demostrar mucho más de que era digno, no es que a mí me agrade ser afectuoso con las demás personas, nunca me ha gustado…pero el deber de La nube "solitaria" es proteger a la familia desde su propio punto de vista y a la distancia._

-Iré a Italia por unos informes que quiere el herbívoro de Sawada-_escuche lo que él te dijo mientras entraba a uno de los pasillos que conducía a lo que era "su territorio"._

-Bien-_escuche que le dijiste mientras mire cómo te recargabas en la pared con las manos apoyadas en la misma-_solo intenta no morir-_dijiste en un tono un tanto juguetón puesto que ya sabías la actitud de él._

-Como si eso fuera a pasar-_te dijo en un tono lleno de arrogancia, una arrogancia que tanto odiaba…para después ver como se inclinaba y se dirigía hacia tu oído a susurrarte no sé qué cosas de las cuales provocaron poner tus mejillas en un leve color rosa, para después tomarte de tu mentón y besarte, era como si él estuviera "devorando" a su presa._

-Patético_-dije para mí mismo, estaba comenzando a pensar en que tal vez era cierto lo que le dije "no eres digno de mi herencia", ese no es el comportamiento que debe tener un guardián de la nube…inhale y exhale…¿Qué tiene que ver la herencia con que él te haya besado?._

_Apreté mis puños y golpe la pared, instintivamente retrocedí unos paso al ver que mirabas para al lugar donde me encontraba, no tenía de que preocuparme al final de cuentas no podías verme. Pronto terminaron de "despedirse" tú y él, y después te ibas a tu cuarto en ese lugar al que llamaban "Mansión Vongola", sin previo aviso o una pizca de "respeto" simplemente entre a tu habitación no estabas, eso pensé hasta que me quede parado frente a un espejo y te vi salir de tu armario...¿cuándo habías cambiado tanto?...si hace apenas unos años eras una niña de graciosa figura y ahora pasabas a esto…y para solo tener quince años…te ves como una mujer…te paraste frente al espejo te mirabas una y otra vez, colocabas tus manos entre tu cintura y cadera, Me acerque un poco al espejo para poder ver mi reflejo…y tú al lado…¡demonios, siempre odie este tipo de situaciones!, me retire del lugar mencionado y después te escuche emitir una pequeña risilla._

-Yo te recuerdo-_fue lo que dijiste mientras volteabas en dirección a donde me encontraba yo y tú estabas viendo a la nada-_tienes un gran parecido a mi maestro y a Hibari-san-_sonreíste, algo reboto dentro de mí, me sentía…confundido…raro…estúpido…a estas alturas después de muchos años pasándome este tipo de ridiculeces…_

_El tiempo paso y la verdad esto ya se hacía costumbre, cada que él se iba a misiones siempre iba a verte y me quedaba contigo hasta su regreso mientras tú te llenabas de felicidad al verle llegar aunque fuera a escondidas de los demás siempre esperaban verse en algún lugar que ambos conocieran._

_Y en ocasiones era yo quien te seguía cuando el décimo vongola te pedía algún tipo de misión, siempre llevando contigo ese traje de artes marciales y tu cabello recogido en dos trenzas y al igual que al actual guardián de la nube odiaba el hecho de que el guardián del rayo siempre te acompañara pero al final de cuentas yo no tenía derecho a opinar por el hecho de que solo soy una simple aparición, que aunque no lo quisiera admitir que me daba rabia y dolía...dolía verte con la nube de la décima generación._

* * *

no salió como en verdad quería pero es casi lo que mi mente quería (?), en fin, es solo un crack...aunque tenia muchas ganas de hacer un crack así desde hace mucho tiempo xD, aunque en ocasiones me gustaria un AllxIpin, como lo hacen con Haru xD, no se...es algo poco común y raro :v, so...en fin me largo xD


End file.
